Magic, love and fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Since their first day at Hogwarts, the 4 of them have been friends. Ted Mosby, a pure-blood Gryffindor who have a high skill in Defense Against Dark Arts. Marshall Eriksen, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff who is Ted's best friend. Barney Stinson, a pure-blood Slytherin who doesn't hate half-bloods, Muggles and Muggle-borns. Robin Scherbatsky, a half-blood Ravenclaw witch from Canada.


**Disclaimer: I don't own How I met your mother and Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Magic, love and fun**

**Since their first day at Hogwarts, the 4 of them have been friends.**

**Theodore "Ted" Mosby, a pure-blood Gryffindor from North America who have a high skill in Defense Against Dark Arts, but is sometimes held back by his own insecurity. He is a good, honorable man who care about his friends and family. Also he is a friend of half-bloods, Muggles and Muggle-borns.**

**Marshall Eriksen, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff of Swedish descent who's dream is to use magic to create a perfect world where both Muggles and Wizards live together in peace. He and Ted are loyal best friends through sadness and joy.**

**Barnabus "Barney" Stinson, a pure-blood Slytherin from North America who unlike most people like him does not hate half-bloods, Muggles and Muggle-borns. He is known as a very lazy and casual wizard, but actually has some skill if he just decided to actually study. Instead he spends most of his time trying to flirt with girls.**

**Robin Scherbatsky, a half-blood Ravenclaw who was born in Canada, but has lived in the UK since her father died. She is a very smart and also sexy witch with a beautiful appearance and a slightly sassy personality.**

**Now they are all in their final year at Hogwarts and even though they were sorted into different houses, the 4 friends have always been true friends, all since first day.**

Today they sit in the Great Hall, talking about everything and nothing.

"I've been thinking about joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after graduation. Doing my part in trying to make the Ministry a bit more Muggle-friendly." says Marshall.

"Come on, bro! You may only be a simple Muggle-born, but I've seen what you're able to do with your magical power. To work for the Ministry would be a waste of your talent as a wizard." says Barney.

"Only a simple Muggle-born? I thought you didn't believe in the superiority of pure-bloods..." says Ted to Barney.

"I don't, okay? What I meant is that I think Marshall's a great wizard who's skill and talent would be much better used outside the Ministry." says Barney.

"Sure, the Ministry hasn't always done the best things, but I'm sure that there are others who feel the same as me and I hope that soon many of the old laws and traditions will no longer be used." says Marshall.

"As for me, I say 'Fuck the Ministry' and be your own person!" says Robin in her clear strong voice. "It was because of the Ministry that my dad was killed."

"Robin, that was an accident!" says Ted. "You know it was. Try to forgive and forget. That was 12 years ago, time to move on."

"Easy for you to say, Mosby! Your parents are famous wizards who are still alive over in Miami." says Robin.

"Malibu, not Miami." says Ted.

"Whatever..." says Robin as she roll her eyes in a sarcastic way.

"I actually agree with Robin on this. Most of my family support the Ministry, but I never will." says Barney.

"Thanks, Barney." says Robin with a sexy wink.

"Ted, what's your opinion?" says Marshall.

"I'd say that the Ministry's ways are not what they should be, but also that I'm pretty certain that thing are gonna change soon." says Ted.

"Cute way of lookin' at stuff...still not very likely in today's life." says Robin.

"How typical, eh? Typical Ravenclaw isn't it? Seeing perfection as a childish dream." says Ted in a teasing tone as he smile a bit.

"You're well aware of the fact that I'm not like most members of the House of Ravenclaw, Mr Theodore Mosby." says Robin in a sassy voice, doing a cool hair-flip.

"Right! And I so not a typical Gryffindor." says Ted in a very sarcastic tone.

"Ted, are you mad, cause Robin and I fucked each other during last year?" says Barney.

"No, why would I be? Robin and I are not meant for each other." says Ted. "Go get her, if ya want to. I'm serious, Barney. She's all yours."

"Thanks, bro!" says Barney.

"No problem..." says Ted with a small friendly smile.

"What career-path will you take after Hogwarts?" says Robin to Ted.

"I've already sent in my application to the Gryffindor Academy's Potions-Department. After an extra two and a half years of school I can apply for the position of Potions Master here at Hogwarts." says Ted.

"Since when are you into Potions?" says Barney.

"Since the start of last year. Professor Snape was right. Once I decided to look at it with a pure eye, Potions is actually really fascinating." says Ted.

"I thought DADA was your thing." says Robin.

"Oh, it is, but I feel like I wanna expand my field of knowledge, do something else for a while." says Ted. "To become the next Potions master seems like a logical step."

A few months later, an hour after the graduation-ceremony.

"I love you, Theodore Mosby!" says Robin.

"I love you, Robin Scherbatsky!" says Ted.

Ted and Robin start to make out with each other.

Barney look very angry.

"So, Barney...mad that Ted and Robin are gonna fuck their brains out tonight, huh?" says Marshall with a teasing smile as he walk up to besides Barney.

"No and shut it before I put a jinx on you!" says Barney as he use his wand to touch Marshall on the nose.

"You'd run away crying before I let you do that." says Marshall in a cold hard tone as he draw his wand.

"Bye, guys! See ya about two weeks from now!" says Ted and Robin as they fly away on Ted's Solar Blaze 5000 broomstick.

**The End.**


End file.
